Truco
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: KuShi pra Wanda. Porque o que importa é jogar, não vencer.


_Presente de Natal – porque eu quero, oras – pra Wanda-tonha._

_Hunny, espero que você goste, de verdade. Não adianta, Shizuru-fandom é sua cara e eu adoro escrevê-la pra você, por isso não sei se esse presente é mais meu ou seu._

_Essa fic não é um "Obrigada", mas... só pra dizer que eu não esqueci de como foi esse ano, pra nós duas._

_Ah... ta, obrigada._

_Agora lê e não me faça ser cute de novo._

_Hunf!_

_Tsu._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, alguém quer me vender por dez figurinhas de pokemon?**

* * *

**Truco**

Ela sentou-se na poltrona aveludada, acendendo seu cigarro calma e lentamente.

-Você disse que ia parar.

-Eu estava brincando, Kurama.

-É, eu sei... – ele largou o pescoço pra trás, olhando teto de espelhos. – Shizuru... você sempre está brincando.

A mulher o olhou demoradamente, sem entender.

E continuou a fumar.

**oOo**

**(oito semanas e dois dias atrás)**

Lá estava eu, de novo. Com a mesma seqüência de cartas na mão que na rodada anterior.

Como um youko ladrão poderia ter tanto azar?

Keiko ia bater meu valete de copas fácil, estava estampado no rosto dela.

Botan ria de alguma coisa que só podia ser um pica-fumo em sua mão, que ela fazia questão de destacar das outras cartas.

Minha parceira me sorriu de canto, serena. Como sempre. Shizuru olhou suas cartas e olhou pra mim, pensativa. Íamos perder. De novo. Feio.

Por Inari, eu era um ladrão milenar e estava perdendo! Aquilo era tão... divertido.

-Já cansou de brincar, Kurama?

-Ainda não, pra ser sincero estou me divertindo muito. – disse, jogando minhas cartas pra debaixo do monte.

Botan deu um pulo, arrastando as fichas pra debaixo de seus braços e da Keiko.

Shizuru me olhou novamente com aquele olhar sereno dela, e sorriu, sem dizer mais nada.

De repente o barulho de Yusuke e Kuwabara jogando vídeo-game pareceu demais interessante e eu me desviei a ele. Do canto dos olhos eu podia ver Hiei, emburrado como sempre em sua janela, esperando pela "onna". Como sempre esperava. Será que ele sabia o quanto estava mudado? O quanto parecia mais feliz?

Yukina tentava entender porque Kuwabara morria tantas vezes numa tela de TV. A pobrezinha tentava muito. Botan e Keiko podiam passar horas jogando cartas, mas o bebê de Keiko começou a chorar e ela se levantou, em direção ao quarto da criança. Yusuke não demorou e foi atrás, deixando um radiante Kazuma gritando vitória, e um enfezado Hiei bufando algum xingo natural...

Aquilo era divertido pra mim. Não sabia explicar por quê, mas era.

E ela sabia disso.

Shizuru parecia saber cada um desses meus pensamentos quando me via observar nossos amigos, a paz que estava no Ningenkai, a mim mesmo...

-Chega de cartas, estou cansada de perder. Sakê?

Botan recusou, se dirigindo à janela e se ajeitando os braços rabugentos do koorime. Ficariam ali por horas, quietos, até que Kuwabara os perturbasse ou a onna caísse no sono.

-Eu aceito.

Pegamos o resto que havia na garrafa sobre a mesa de vidro cheia de cartas e nos dirigimos à cozinha da família Urameshi. Shizuru pegou dois copos, distribuindo a bebida.

-Obrigado.

-Kurama... posso fazer uma pergunta?

Deuses, os olhos dela eram castanhos demais para uma mulher normal...

-Claro, Shizuru-chan.

Ela sorriu com o aquele chan que tanto detestava, e me fitou ainda mais.

-Por que você gosta tanto de perder para as meninas?

-Eu não gosto. – respondi, sorrindo.

-Youko... – ela sussurrou, baixando seu copo na pia, e se aproximando de mim como encurralando sutilmente contra o mármore. – Você sempre pode ganhar. Ninguém é um ladrão melhor que você, por que acha que te escolhi para ser meu parceiro?

-Achava que era por sua irresistível atração por mim, Shizuru. – brinquei, e sorri para deixar isso mais claro.

-Também. Mas não está valendo a pena. Você me fez perder vinte pratas ali.

-Eu não usaria meus dotes ladinos com as garotas...

-Eu não quero que use com elas, Youko. – ela sorriu, como se estivesse brincando.

Estava?

Ela não respondeu, nem eu perguntei.

Um silencioso beijo parecia uma resposta razoável, naquela hora.

**oOo**

-Você não dormiu?

-Você dorme enquanto está se divertindo?

Sorri. Também não tinha dormido. Quanto tempo tínhamos passado ali, fingindo um pro outro que não estávamos prestando atenção?

O quarto escuro do hotel parecia mais silencioso que nunca, deixando penetrar apenas os sons dos carros de Tókio.

-Estamos levando essa coisa de parceiros de truco a outro nível, Kurama. – ela riu, se sentando na cama.

-Shi, eu não me arrependo. – tratei de dizer, também me sentando.

-Oh, eu não disse isso. Na verdade, podemos jogar mais vezes, só nós dois.

Esperei por um beijo que nunca veio, enquanto ela se levantava.

-Quase dez. Preciso ir.

-Espera. – segurei seu braço, a puxando pra perto de mim.

Shizuru não perdia aquela imponência, aquele ar sereno e de senhora dela mesma, nem mesmo nua. Quantas mulheres eram assim?

Em mil anos, eu nunca vi nenhuma.

-Quero saber das regras daqui pra frente.

Shizuru apertou os olhos em minha direção, e sem sorrir pousou as mãos em meu rosto, me beijando.

-É só um jogo, Youko. As regras são sempre as mesmas...

E ela se afastou, tratando de se vestir longe de mim.

**oOo**

**(oito semanas, dois dias e poucas horas depois)**

Kurama olhou o relógio.

Já era quase dez horas, e ela se preparava para sair.

Era sempre assim.

Como podia fazê-la entender agora que não estava mais apenas brincando? Porque mesmo se dissesse, Shizuru simplesmente não acreditaria.

Haviam criado um jogo da qual não conseguiam mais sair.

Shizuru pousou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro, largando o roupão na poltrona. Caminhou até suas roupas, sem fitar o ruivo.

-Truco.

-Hun? – Shizuru se voltou, surpresa.

-Truco, Shizuru.

A mulher sorriu e olhou para o relógio, indecisa.

-Truco... vai ou perde? – ele repetiu. Era sua única chance.

Estava cansado de perder.

-Doze. – ela respondeu, se sentando na ponta da cama.

Kurama a puxou para mais perto, deitando-se sobre ela. Parecia tenso, enquanto segurava os pulsos de Shizuru ao lado de sua cabeça. Ela sorriu, inclinando o rosto levemente.

-Eu não tenho truco algum, mulher.

-Eu sei.

-Vamos parar com isso... eu não quero assim.

-Sabe seu problema, Youko? Você gosta de perder.

Kurama se aproximou dela, mas não teve coragem de beijá-la. Ela estava brincando de novo? Estava dando um fora nele? O que ela queria dizer afinal?

Por que ele não conseguia _entender_?!

Shizuru soltou seu braço com facilidade, e puxou a cabeça do ruivo para seu peito. Kurama estava atordoado, e se deixou levar.

-Eu ganhei, e sabe por quê?

-Você vai me dizer, Shi... então diga.

-Porque... Kurama, de que outra forma eu faria você admitir o que sente por mim, se não fosse me tendo e esperando me perder?

Kurama deu um pulo, se levantando daquele abraço.

Shizuru permaneceu deitada, o rosto agora mirando a poltrona ao lado.

-Como... de que outra forma... você me mostraria suas cartas? – ela levantou os olhos, o fitando. – Truco, Kurama.

O ruivo a fitou por um instante, com um largo e bobo sorriso no rosto.

-Doze?

-Não, bobinho. Agora você diz "eu amo você".

**OWARI**


End file.
